


You Scratch My Back

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Kissing, Massage, Missionary Position, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: And Apple was definitely about to scratch his in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

"Ohhhhhh, what a night."

Sighed a weary, yet delighted Apple White, who entered the dorm room that she and her roommate, Raven Queen, was sharing. The daughter of Snow White was wearing something different than her everyday clothes she'd usually wear. She was wearing a very short strapless red dress with her cleavage displayed full-force, tight black leggings that fitted those long sexy legs of hers, her long blonde hair that reached down to her hips, and those shiny red high-heels she bought for a special occasion. She definitely looked like a living sex doll that the boys around Ever After High could stare and drool at. They would have asked Apple for her hand, but to be honest, someone already asked her.

That 'someone' happened to enter her dorm room. He was decked out in a navy blue dress shirt, tight black jeans and black snakeskin boots made from a water moccasin. He also had boyishly stunning blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic muscular physique and the most romantic, yet most charming smile he ever had. It was the kind of smile that would shine across every female that would faint and sigh whenever they saw him.

That 'someone' was Apple's date, Daring Charming. He turned on the light, bringing a lot of light to Apple's dorm room.

"So, do I impress or what?" grinned Daring.

"Are you kidding me? Treating me to a trendy French restaurant and following it up with a nice romantic movie was all that I needed." Apple smirked back as she sat on her bed while trying to rest out her legs.

"Well, I'm glad I was here to oblige," He smirked yet again.

While he was looking at himself through Apple's huge mirror (just in case if he had any flaws), he heard his date speak out to him.

"Daring, can you rub my shoulders?" asked Apple. "They're starting to get a little sore."

"Well, a prince always stays true to his promises." Daring nodded as he got on the bed and sat behind Apple.

After cracking his knuckles for good measure, Daring put his hands to good use and started rubbing her shoulder blades one by one.

He decided to go for a gentle rub, although not very hard to the point where he'd be shaking Apple in an idiotic fashion. He moved and caressed every part of her blade there was. Just feeling his sensual and gentle caress made Apple moan in total happiness. She even got a little laugh, knowing how ticklish and fluffy Daring's hands felt across her skin. It forced a lot of butterflies to flutter around Apple's very slim stomach in harmony.

"You like that?" whispered Daring.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing..." Apple sighed heavenly before stating, "Can you get my waist now?"

"Anything for my lovely Apple..." He whispered again, right before he led his hands down to Apple's waist.

Yet again, he started to rub gently, but this time, it was across the red silk that was surrounding Apple White's sexy dress. Daring caressed the soft silky fabric in a circular motion, making Apple a little ticklish and warm. A very lusting shudder was forming across her spine, being turned on by Daring's extra-sharp touch. His very muscular hands were almost like tiny little spiders, crawling up everywhere and tickling a person all around the skin with its pointy spider arms and legs. Apple was being driven crazy by the feeling of his hands, which now got her a little more horny.

"How about that?" Daring whispered again.

"I love it," Apple sighed in return. "Rub my chest will you, please?"

Suddenly, Daring went at a complete halt, hearing this unexpected statement. It was very shocking for him to hear from a pure-thought princess like Apple White. Then again, Daring often wondered if Apple was more than being such an innocent princess.

"Are you sure?" Daring answered.

"Please, Daring." She pleaded desperately. "I really need this."

Daring really didn't know how to reply. He wasn't sure if he should use Apple for his sexual pleasure or just walk away from such a surprising request. Maybe he shouldn't use Apple like this. Maybe he should at least wait until Apple was really ready for this special moment. But there was no way he could resist those beautiful eyelashes that were fluttering around Apple's eyes. Nor could he resist that sultry voice that she was forming across her lips like a seductive songstress. It was very clear what she was wanting. So after such consideration, Daring finally made up his mind with just one word:

"Okay."

With his choice high and clear, Daring's hands started to move up from her waist to Apple's shapely, yet chesty cleavage. Using his hands, Daring started to rub and soothe all around the fabric that was holding and scrunching up her glorious chest. Apple let out a very slight moan as his fingers clenched onto her breasts, bringing out a light feel across his hands. That was definitely one hard chest Daring was feeling, definitely harder than the metal plates from the outfit that was attached to her sister Darling's shoulder. Apple's natural plump breasts was the most luscious thing Daring had ever felt in such a very curvaceous manner. It had the same curvaceous curvature of a round melon, yet somehow, it was more softer than a cloud up in the sky.

All of this groping had broke Apple to her limit, breaking out in a very slight lip-biting moan. All of this sexual desperation that somehow infested throughout Daring's mind and soul forced him to find her little sweet spot across the chest. His soothing touch across her pale white bust made Apple's heart pump out of her body with a very big beat. And if that didn't get Apple's heart going, Daring even managed to smell a tiny whiff of that apple pie-scented perfume that the princess was wearing. He sniffed it to the point where his lips would get a taste of the scent coming from the back of Apple's neck. The sensation brought in twice the pleasure from Apple, who was now moaning twice as loud. Being turned on by his caress, Apple leaned her head back and started whispering over to Daring:

"Daring..."

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I need you," She shuddered in return. "I need you so bad..."

"Well, come get me then..." Daring grinned sexily, right before Apple lunged at him with a huge passionate kiss.

The two collapsed right on the bed, forcing Apple to straddle on top of Daring's hardened lap. From there, Apple slipped a little of her mint-infused tongue inside him, bringing out a little moan coming from the charming blonde-haired prince. She then put her hands around Daring's soft blonde hair, playing and tangling it around for amusement. Just the way she felt those soft blonde strands of hair made Apple breathless as ever. His hair was way more silkier than hers, and that was definitely an understatement.

It got a little hotter between the two as Daring wrapped his arms around her in a caressing way, rubbing all over her shoulders and all the way down to her back. Filled with a dirty mind, Daring led his hands down to Apple's curvaceous rump, feeling it with the greatest of ease. Apple took in a bit of a yelp when Daring smacked and squeezed her right pale butt cheek. It kinda hurt a bit, but strangely, Apple found it very arousing and very enticing. So enticing in fact that the rest of sex hormones that Apple built inside shot ten-fold. She took so much of this incredible sensation that she felt a little wet around her legs. But then, she started getting more wet when Apple felt Daring's tightening bulge poke her through his jeans. A grin appeared on the side of the saucy princess, who decided to take this hot and heavy make-out session to even new heights.

She leant back up and lifted up her entire strapless red dress, exposing nothing but her luscious 35DD chest and lacy red panties. The blonde-haired Daring was immediately breathless when she saw the fair Apple White topless in all of her lewd and crude glory. It was definitely the most unclean heavenly sight Daring could ever see. To tease him more, Apple decided to lift up her entire chest and lick her own left nipple, driving the prince crazy as ever. He had such a hungry sexual look in his blue eyes that made him want to desperately fuck her so bad. His mind definitely wanted her. And not surprisingly, his own body wanted her.

After Apple got her nipples erect from those huge luscious babies on her chest, she upped the ante by checking out the tent that was poking through Daring's pants. The fair and pure princess licked her lips in return, obviously wondering how big and huge the handsome prince was from inside the black denim. Not wasting no time at all, Apple undid his belt and zipper one at a time, bringing out one hard erection emerging out of his pants. She smirked and grinned in captivation as Apple saw every inch of him there was. It was standing across 11 inches, which was more than enough to satisfy the elegant princess.

"Ohhhh, Daring..." Apple gasped, losing her voice a bit. "I want your cock so bad...!"

Already sweating in lust, Apple tugged on that cock of Daring's, grasping it hard and desperately. A grin appeared on her face, finding out how hard, throbbing and metallic Daring's manhood was.

She decided to lick him off at the tip of his head, bringing out a cold shudder from Daring. However, he started to shudder even more when Apple took every inch of him around her mouth. With all eleven inches of his bulbous phallus in her mouth, Apple slowly bobbed her head repeatedly, licking up and down his entire rod in a orgasmic fashion. Daring grinned and moaned in lust, feeling her cold wet saliva drenching his entire package like a beam of water washing all through his legs via ocean waves. The joyish feeling of Apple sucking him straight off consumed Daring to the core, hanging on to Apple's hair in complete desperation. A slightly loud moan was shot through him when Apple fluttered her tongue around the tip, forcing a little bit of pre-cum to gleam from the head of his cock.

As she sucked the rest of the pre-cum from her tongue, she plunged her mouth deep inside him once again, but this time, Daring was taking charge. He now started to gyrate his hips up and down, therefore thrusting vertically onto Apple. He hung onto her hair extra tight for leverage, making sure Apple wouldn't tip over. Those thrusts were so hard and long, that the tip of his cock was close enough to reach Apple's gag reflex, causing her to deep throat him. Daring then started to get chills around his scrotum when Apple stared rubbing and massaging him around his ballbag. Those pale gentle hands were so soft and ticklish, causing Daring to let out a very small chuckle and hiss. This incredible pleasure he was experiencing caused him to cling onto the bedposts tightly.

However, he wouldn't hang onto them for much longer as Apple broke out of that blowjob and kissed Daring again with those red apple-scented lips with. The very single lips that caught Daring's minty breath like a mouse trap. The two made out for a good 30 seconds until Daring decided to turn the tables against Apple by laying her on the bottom. He then looked down at the lacy apple red panties his date had been sporting. The blonde-haired prince licked his lips hungrily, awaiting the appetite he was gonna get from his fair maiden.

"Looks like it's dessert time for me." Daring smirked over to Apple, right before he got his hands on the lace that covered her swimsuit region.

With no warning, Daring sent Apple's panties down to her legs, revealing her tight pink clit to him. The prince was very impressed at the sight, considering how clean shaven her sugar walls looked from his standpoint. Throwing her panties away like yesterday's garbage, Apple felt a huge shudder when Daring's long tongue decided to flicker between her legs. His tongue then fluttered all around her pink morsels, making Apple's hips spazz in surprise and gyrate in response. Apple would try to keep calm and hang onto the sheets for as tight as she could, but every time Daring's tongue would jam and wobble around her clit in alphabet, she would cling onto her bed sheets harder, destroying the fabric in wrinkly form.

Suddenly, Apple took in a shrieking moan as the blonde-haired prince inserted three of his fingers inside her, just to increase pressure. Two of them were fit inside her clit and the other inside her tight hole. Daring started moving them back and forth, penetrating her groin with his muscular fingers softly. The feeling went soft, smoothly, yet not too hard for Apple to endure. Daring felt his fingers glisten up with her pre-cum, providing excellent lubricant for her savory slit. He even enjoyed the plopping noise that was made whenever he could keep finger fucking her repeatedly. However, it was an indication that Apple was getting very close to her climax. In fact, she was getting so close that Daring sent his tongue back straight into her pussy, making Apple experience triple pleasure. She erupted in gigantic moans while spazzing her hips up and down, getting ready for what was about to happen next.

"Daring, I'm cumming...!" Apple shouted.

And then, she screamed mightily as her love fluids blasted all over Daring's fingers and handsome face, resulting in a monstrous explosion of epic royal proportions. Feeling her stickiness across his fingers, Daring took the time to lick it off, feeling enamored by its sugary taste. He then let Apple lick the rest of her juices from Daring's hand. Just the taste and the texture from her fluid made Apple want to melt in total ecstacy.

After she was done licking it off, the older blonde-haired Charming started undoing his dark blue dress shirt and took it right off, displaying his incredible washboard abs for Apple to see. Out of all of his features, his six-pack abdomen was the most thing women loved and adored about him. In fact, most of the girls around Ever After High had always dreamed of touching his gleaming six-pack. Apple never felt so lucky in life to see Daring's muscular physique all by herself.

"Mmmmm, you do know how to work out." Apple cooed.

"Thanks," Daring nodded. "Now it's time for me to work something else out..."

"Oooooh, show me." She smirked while teasing him with her glistening clit.

After shafting himself a little bit (just to keep his little friend hard), Daring's groin managed to scrape hers just as a way to tease Apple. With a smile on his face, Daring pushed in every inch of himself inside that tight clit, making Apple hiss a bit in melody. With his little friend wrapped inside her, Daring started to move his hips pacefully, going for a nice steady approach. Apple took this time to relish in every single inch of Daring being plugged inside her. Daring was so big and large enough, the tip of his hard cock was coming very close to reaching her precious womb. While he was thrusting her gently, Daring took the time to kiss down Apple's entire neck. The sweet blonde princess felt his hot lips caress her neck in incredible heat. It felt like with every simmering touch, Apple would melt automatically along the hot beating her groin was taking.

It soon got intense as Daring started increasing his speed, going from nice and easy to rough and nasty. He was going so fast that Apple's bed was literally rocking on impact. Not also that, but the tiny beads of sweat that was just glistening around his forehead started to drip down on top of Apple. Sure she would've found it a bit disgusting, but deep down, seeing a hot guy sweat next to her was such a turn-on. His sweat had such a musky rosemary aroma mixed with a hint of dark chocolate. Ohh, if all the boys had the cologne of Daring, then Apple would be all over them in a heartbeat. With the thrustings intensifying, Apple had no choice but to cling onto Daring's back in total control. As she felt every pound, Apple would claw and scratch around Daring like a cat through a scratching post. Daring was honestly not effected by the scratchmarks Apple was leaving around his body as it made him more ferocious and more erotic as ever.

Feeling a little tired of seeing her in this position, Daring decided to turn Apple over on his stomach. Nothing brought him more delight than seeing Apple on all fours, especially when it came to that curvaceous ass of hers. Daring felt his mouth immediately water at the sight of this. He could imagine only 1,000 ways on what to do with that ass, but right now, his main priority was to fuck it nice and tight.

A few moments later, Apple felt a shrieking hiss:

"OH, GOOOOD!"

She grunted painfully as every inch of him was fitting inside that little tight knot of hers. And then, Daring started shifting his hips repeatedly, slamming that luscious ass to bits. Apple bit her tongue lightly as she withstood every thrust that was being forced inside her by the sexually deviant prince. The feeling sorta hurt for Apple at first, but once she got used to the soreness, she found herself relaxing through the intense pain. From the position Apple was put in, she never felt so much like a dirty princess. Just the way she wanted more from this handsome well-built specimen of a man made it clear that she was a woman ready to be used by any means necessary. While he was still fucking her brains out, Daring put his handiwork to use by smacking Apple in her firm white ass. That little act of his turned on Apple so much more that pretty blonde haired princess demanded Daring do it again. Not letting her demands be ignored, Daring spanked her again, driving her crazy. By the minutes he spent fucking that tight pale ass of hers, Apple's rear end was growing so much redder than her lips combined.

However this endless fucking soon grew tired for Daring as he laid down to catch his breath. It was obvious that the charming prince needed a rest. Unfortunately for him, Apple wasn't done resting yet.

So Apple White proceeded on by carefully getting on Daring's lap and squatting down on his eleven inch sword. With his rock-hard erection wrapped snugly inside her pink harness, Apple decided to rock her hips gently, enduring this long painful ride. His cock was rocking alongside her curvaceous ass, banging those cheeks of hers to a very perfect beat. To keep himself in control, Daring grabbed onto her already reddened ass-cheeks tightly as he could. With her shifting hips aeound his hands, Daring thrusted vertically around her, impaling those very tight sugar walls of hers. Just for fun, Daring even made her ass twerk between his erection, popping it back and forth like she was bouncing dimes off her trunk. Apple cooed in complete ecstacy, letting Daring dominate and fuck that ass wherever he damn well pleased. Knowing she felt a stream of pre-cum sprinkle inside her, Apple started gyrating her groin even hard as an attempt to create a very big build-up around his throbbing penis. The dirty princess moved her hips in an insane pace, now making the tip of his cock even more redder with each bump and grind. Daring grunted out of control as his cock spasmed from front to back, which spelled the chance for an imminent eruption. There was no other way to control his erection from holding it much longer.

"I'm gonna cum...!" hissed Daring.

With one final push, Apple exploded in one lustful scream as a huge globby stream of cum was flown outside of his tip and splurted inside the fair maiden. She moaned and moaned again as Daring kept on planting his seed inside her like a huge appletree. He was looking to fill her up so much, she would start leaking. And after a few jolts later, his white seed drenched down all over Apple's tight clit, making her lower legs tingle with complete pleasure.

Feeling so worn out from this intense session, Apple collapsed on top of Daring, who was so dehydrated from all the screwing that he did. He wrapped his arm around Apple while her precious hair was laid across Daring's sweaty, yet muscular chest. He started stroking the delicious apple-scented hair, just to make the luscious Apple relax.

"Mmmmm, Daring... that was... phenomenal!" Apple sighed in pleasure.

"I could say the same thing myself..." Daring chuckled between breaths.

"So, was that good as you wanted it to be?" She smirked.

"Believe me when I say this, Apple," Daring replied. "It was _all_ I wanted it to be."

"Oh, you scamp..." Apple cooed, right before sharing a final kiss with Daring.

And soon not too after, both lovebirds fell asleep with one another, thinking about the unbelievable moment they had with each other. After all, Daring scratched her back, so Apple was definitely destined to scratch his in return. Safe to say, they definitely kept that promise very well.


End file.
